


Un autre sacrifié

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tears, i'm back eheheh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Obi-Wan a tout perdu, il n'a plus rien, si ce n'est sa peine, sa haine et sa peur pour l'avenir...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: StarWarsShot [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939825
Kudos: 4





	Un autre sacrifié

**Author's Note:**

> personne ne comprendra la référence de ce titre et c'est triste

Un autre sacrifié

Obi-Wan ne peut pas s’empêcher de pleurer comme un abruti dans son coin, ses larmes ravageant ses joues, ses yeux lui brûlent, son corps tremble. Qui-Gon est mort. Son maître est mort. Le seul qui voulait de lui est mort. Il n’a rien pu faire pour le sauver, l’a regardé se faire transpercer par la lame de Darth Maul. Obi-Wan a échoué lamentablement même s’il a tué le Sith, son maître aurait dû survivre, il aurait dû se sacrifié pour celui qu’il aimait, ça n’aurait pas dû être l’inverse… La Force est mesquine avec lui, il se retrouve privé de son meilleur ami, du seul qui le comprenait, son père, son héros, son protecteur. Qui-Gon est mort et personne ne viendra plus jamais pour le soutenir, le protéger, l’épauler, le rassurer. Obi-Wan est seul, terriblement seul. Maître Yoda ne peut pas le comprendre, il ne fait que réciter qu’il n’y a pas de mort ou de vie, qu’il n’y a que la Force, pourtant il a bien vu son maître mourir, il l’a tenu contre lui dans ses derniers instants ! La Force n’est plus la mère qu’elle est sensée être d’habitude, aujourd’hui elle n’est qu’un autre ennemi, elle lui a tout pris, lui a refilé un gamin à éduquer alors qu’il n’a pas fini sa propre formation.

_Oh Force protège-le de la colère, il n’a besoin que de temps pour accepter…_

Obi-Wan ne veut pas élever Anakin, il n’est pas prêt, l’a juste promis à Qui-Gon parce qu’il était en train de mourir dans ses bras, Anakin n’est pas un élève, Anakin est l’Elu de la prophétie, Anakin est celui qui ramènera l’équilibre dans la Force. Obi-Wan est un Chevalier Jedi en deuil. Ses épaules ne sont pas assez larges pour supporter tout ce qu’on lui demande. Maître Windu passe le voir quand il le peut, lui montre qu’il a confiance pour élever Skywalker, il ne passe pas pour lui demander si la perte de son maître a une quelconque influence sur lui, ne lui demande pas s’il a besoin de discuter d’autre chose que de la prophétie et de l’éducation d’Anakin. Obi-Wan est l’esclave de sa propre promesse et il pleure chaque nuit qu’il voudrait revenir à ce jour-là sur Naboo, pour tuer Maul avant qu’il ne puisse approcher Qui-Gon. Il a cette sourde haine en lui, il ne sait pas comment la contrôler, ni contre qui elle est dirigée. L’amour est mort avec son maître.

_Oh Padawan, si seulement tu comprenais, la mort ne change rien à notre lien…_

Obi-Wan se déteste. Cette haine qu’il possède, c’est contre lui-même. S’il n’avait pas Anakin à élever, s’il n’était pas sa famille de remplacement, s’il ne poursuivait pas sur le même chemin que Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan aurait abandonné, aurait quitter Coruscant et aurait fait en sorte de se couper à la Force pour apprendre ailleurs à gérer sa peine. Mais il ne peut pas. Anakin a besoin de lui. Obi-Wan a besoin de savoir qu’il est encore utile. Qui-Gon lui manque tellement, il n’ose même essayer d’appeler la Force pour le contacter depuis qu’il l’a vu brûler. Il ne sent plus leur puissant lien maintenant qu’Anakin créée le sien par-dessus.

_Je t’aime Padawan, je serai toujours avec toi, que la Force soit avec toi… _

Fin


End file.
